This invention relates to a bypass device for by passing a gas meter that needs to be serviced or replaced without interrupting gas service to a customer.
When a gas meter requires service or replacement, a service person from the gas utility company must typically make an appointment with the customer, because the service or replacement of the meter requires that gas service be turned off to the customer. This is particularly problematic with residential customers. If the customer is not home, the service or replacement cannot be performed because turning off the gas could result in water pipes freezing and a loss of heat in the home. On some occasions, the service personnel may have to go to the customer's premises multiple times and leave a tag on the door until the customer finally calls to set up an appointment. Often times the appointment is set up in the evening, which means that the service personnel must be paid overtime.
One solution to this problem is the temporary or permanent installation of some form of bypass system that allows gas meter to be serviced or repaired without shutting off gas to the customer. One form of bypass system makes use of a meter bar that is permanently installed with the meter. Normally, the meter bar routes gas through the meter to the customer. If service or replacement of the meter is required, the meter bar provides a bypass path through which the gas flows. The gas meter is bypassed so that it can be serviced or replaced without interrupting the gas service to the customer. One example of a meter bar that function as a bypass system for a gas meter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,219.
In the past, permanently installed meter bar bypass systems have not been widely accepted. The problems have been encountered with valves of the meter bar bypass system, which are sealed with grease and rubber O-rings. In the northern United States, temperatures can range from −40° F. in the winter to over 100° F. in the summer. With these temperature extremes, the grease used to lubricate and seal valves in a meter bar has a tendency to dry up and crack, and O-rings have a tendency to tighten up, harden, and crack. As a result, leaks at the valves of the meter bar can occur.
Leaking valves on a bypass system for a gas meter are not acceptable. If leaks occur, not only does the leaking metering bar need to be removed or replaced, but other similar devices from the same lot may also need to be replaced at the same time. Thus, unreliability of a meter bar bypass system can have a significant economic impact to the gas utility company that has installed those devices.